Both dogs and cats require stimulation and, particularly as to dogs, also require exercise in order to maintain their health and wellbeing.
Dog owners can expend considerable time and effort in exercising their pets. The common game of fetch can be used for this purpose using either a stick, toy or ball which can be thrown or heaved whereupon most dogs will instinctively run to retrieve the thrown object only to bring it back to its owner to enable the process to repeat itself
There have been a number of products which are specifically designed to assist in the throw and retrieve process. Most involve balls which are held in cup-like receivers on a shaft such that when the shaft is pulled behind a user's head, a whip-like action will release the ball generally a distance greater than its user is able to do so if unassisted. However, there have been no commercially available products which would facilitate the heaving of odd-shaped and stuffed toys.
In addition, cat owners, in stimulating their pets, oftentimes throw a stuffed toy in the vicinity of the pet which will instinctively pounce upon it if given the opportunity. Interaction with a cat is less focused on exercise as it is stimulation. Cats have an instinctual desire to chase other animals like birds and rodents and employing a pet toy as an alternative to instinctive hunting of wild animals is something generally sought after by those who keep cats as pets.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a launchable pet toy for both dogs and cats which can both stimulate and provide exercise as needed, all for the health and wellbeing of a domestic pet.
These and further objects will be readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.